After a phone call with another person, it is not easy to recall a call conversation after some time. Therefore, a caller is often required to take a note of such a conversation.
Recently mobile devices have used a technique to store the content of a call conversation therein and to offer it to a user. Thanks to this technique, a user can easily remember a past call conversation.
Furthermore, a more advanced technique is now offering the summarized content of a stored call conversation to a user.
By the way, a call recording function currently offered in mobile devices has a drawback that a long time is required for a user to find a desired part in a recorded call conversation.
Additionally, in order to obtain a user's desired summary, a process of creating the summarized content from a call conversation should be performed in full consideration of various factors.
Also, in order to allow a user to remember a call conversation quickly, a display technique using various visualization materials is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.